To Love You
by RiSaa 51217
Summary: Untuk mencintaimu kenapa terasa sakit sekali. Untuk mencintaimu kenapa harus memakai topeng yang menutupi hatiku? Apa ini yang namanya cinta? Kenapa kini cinta berarti kebohongan? RnR please..


**Untuk mencintaimu kenapa terasa sakit sekali. Untuk mencintaimu kenapa harus memakai topeng yang menutupi hatiku? Apa ini yang namanya cinta? Kenapa kini cinta berarti kebohongan?**

**.**

**.**

**TO LOVE YOU**

**Naruto Belongs To Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Aku selalu mengaharapkan sebuah kisah cinta yang manis dan berakhir bahagia seperti komik-komik yang sering kubaca. Tapi kenyataan memang tak seindah sebuah dunia khayalan. Aku mencintaimu, namun itu hanya rasaku, bagaimana dengan rasamu?

Siang itu saat kau menanyakan pendapatku tentang sosok yang kau suka. Aku hanya bisa menjawab dengan senyum palsu dan mengatakan semua hal baik. Dan hari-hari seperti itu terus berlanjut dengan diriku yang memberi dukungan untukmu menjalin cinta dengan gadis lain.

Melihatmu yang tersenyum walau tipis itu sudah membuatku bahagia. Hingga aku rela membohongi hatiku untuk melihat senyummu. Sungguh belum pernah aku melihatmu sebagahagia ini. Melihatmu yang tersenyum malu dan wajahmu yang memerah. Walau semua itu selalu kau tutupi dengan wajah datarmu tapi aku selalu bisa melihatnya. Meski kini aku hanya menatap pungggungmu.

Saat banyak yang mengatakan kebodohanku karena telah membohongi hatiku sendiri aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan berkata aku baik-baik saja atau aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabtaku. Sungguh semakin hari aku semakin merasa pintar dalam hal berbohong. Sungguh semakin hari aku serasa memakai topeng tiap bertemu dengamu. Mungkin banyak orang menyebutku munafik. Lain dihati, lain pula dimulut. Tapi aku tak peduli. Jika aku bisa melihat senyummu aku bahagia dan aku tak akan peduli dengan kata mereka.

Setahun berlalu dengan topeng penuh kepalsuan, kebohongan. Kini aku tahu rasa ini sudah tidak bisa kupertahankan. Topeng yang selama ini kujaga semakin hari semakin retak. Begitupula dengan hatiku. Menatapmu yang setiap hari tersenyum karena orang lain membuat hatiku nyeri yang teramat sangat.

Kini aku mulai bertanya pada diriku sendiri, apa senyummu ini yang kumaksud dulu? Sakit. Semakin lama sakit ini semakin terlihat, dan kini topengku telah pecah..

Aku tak tahu kau mengetahui kenyataan ini apa tidak. Tapi, mereka mengatakannya dengan jelas dan keras. Aku yakin kau masih memiliki telinga yang kuat untuk mendengar semuanya. Namun aku tak peduli karena aku ingin kau sadar akan perasaanku. Aku ingin kau tersenyum untuk menatapku.

Tahun kedua ini bahagia tengah mendalami hatiku. Untuk pertama kalinya kau menatapku dengan senyum lembutmu. Apa ini artinya kau telah tersenyum karena diriku?

Tak ada lagi senyum palsu yang kutampilkan untukmu, tak ada lagi kata-kata kebohongan yang kukatakan padamu. Aku telah membuang topengku dihadapanmu. Kini yang ada hanya kita yang saling tertawa dengan lepasnya, dan saling bercanda seperti biasa. Aku mencintaimu, dan rasa ini semakin jelas.

Jika kebahagiaan seperti pelangi, maka itu mungkin benar. Tak selamanya Pelangi akan datang setelah hujan melanda. Kedatangannya yang tak pernah bisa ditebak tapi selalu datang dengan begitu indahnya dan tiba-tiba. Begitupula dengan kebahagian. Kemarin pelangi datang, kini hujan tengah melandaku. Dan pelangiku. Ah, dia tak datang lagi. Tidak akan pernah datang. Dibalik hujan yang mereda ini langit telah cerah, namun tak ada pelangi diatasnya.

Hari-hari serasa dingin dan sepi. Sekali lagi aku hanya bisa menatapmu dari balik punggung tegapmu itu. Menatapmu yang sekali lagi tengah tersenyum bersama dengan yang lain. Perih, perih sekali hatiku. Kenapa cinta sesakit ini. Aku tak menginginkan cinta yang begini. Kumohon, sekali lagi berbalikalah dan tatap aku dengan senyummu.

Aku yang tidak bisa terus jauh darimu, memutuskan untuk membuat pelangiku sendiri. Menemuimu dan mengatakan hal penting tak penting. Kau hanya menjawab singkat sebelum akhirnya pergi berbalik tanpa senyum diwajahmu. Dan hal itu terus berlanjut hingga diakhir tahun kedua.

Ujian kenaikan kelas ini selalu kuanggap sebagai sebuah keberuntungan. Karena tempat duduk kita yang berdekatan membuatku bisa berada didekatmu. Yah, kau ada didepanku dan aku ada dibelakangmu. Meski hanya bisa menatap punggungmu, tapi aku sudah senang. Kenapa semua hal tentang dirimu selalu membuatku senang? Apakah kau pernah senang karena suatu hal tentangku?

Kau selalu saja menanyakan beberapa jawaban ujian kepadaku. Hal itu kadang membuatku jengkel dan akhirnya kita melakukan perdebatan kecil meski itu ditengah-tengah ujian. Perdebatan yang selalu dimenangkan olehmu, karena bagaimanapun juga aku selalu tak kuasa jika itu sudah menyangkut tentang dirimu. Aku selalu merutuki dirimu yang tak pernah mau menggunakan otak pintarmu dan malah mengandalkan orang lain. Meski berkali-kali menasehatimu namun, semua hal yang kita bicarakan hanya berakhir dengan perdebatan kecil yang membuat kita tertawa. Dan aku sangat senang. Hati kecilku selalu berteriak gembira. Dan jantungku selalu berdetak lebih cepat saat aku mulai berbicara padamu. Beginikah indahnya rasa cinta?

Hari-hari masih berlanjut dengan diriku yang masih duduk di belakangmu dan kau yang masih setia mengangguku mengerjakan soal-soal ujian dan perdebatan kecil yang selalu kita lakukan setelah ujian maupun saat ujian berlangsung . Aku akan mengingat semua itu. Akan selalu kuingat, meski didalamnya juga terdapat rasa sakit yang mendalam.

Pagi itu, kau kembali menanyakan saranku. Aku tak tahu kenapa kau suka sekali menceritakan masalah pribadiamu kepadaku, apalagi kini hubungan kita sudah kembali akrab seperti dulu. Namun yang kusadari hanya satu, aku senang karena kau telah mempercayaiku dan menjadikanku tempat untuk berbagi cerita. Aku senang bisa membantumu, dan memberimu ocehan-ocehan yang terkadang hanya kau taggapai dengan dengusan kecil atau wajah sebal. Tapi justru ekspresi itulah yang kusuka darimu. Karena kita berdua tahu, bahwa itulah cara kita berkomunikasi setiap hari. Jika tidak dengan perdebatan kecil, pasti tentang candaan-candaan yang akan tetap berakhir dengan perdebatan kecil. Mengingat hal itu selalu membuat tersenyum dengan perasaan hangat yang mengaliri hatiku.

Aku senang bisa tertawa denganmu lagi. Meski rasa sakit masih tetap ada saat kau mulai membicarakan dirinya yang kau suka. Tahukah kau bahwa setiap saat kau selalu membuat rasa cintaku semakin dalam dan permanen?

Sejak kejadian itu aku kembali memasang topengku yang dulu hancur. Ah, haruskah aku memakai topeng ini lagi untuk melihat senyummu? Apa benar senyum seperti itu yang kuinginkan? Aku mencintaimu, sungguh mencintaimu, mencintaimu dengan tulus dengan segenap hatiku. Tapi, kenapa untuk merasakan cintamu aku harus siap memakai topeng ini? apa kini cinta berarti kebohongan?

Kini sekali lagi, dari kejauhan aku menatap punggungmu yang tengah tertawa kecil karena orang lain. Kini sekali lagi, aku merasakan perih yang melanda hatiku. Rasa cinta ini kenapa begitu menyiksa?

Saat aku berlari menjauh dengan air mata yang mulai menetas aku berharap kau berbalik dan mengejarku. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa mengejarku jika tak melihatku dan hanya memunggungiku. Kau tak pernah melihatku. Apa dulu kau hanya menjadikanku sebuah lembaran buku diary untuk mencurahkan keluh kesahmu? Lalu kini kau menutup buku itu setelah kau bahagia?

Percayalah, aku mencintaimu. Walau beribu kali kau hancurkan hatiku. Aku tetap mencintaimu. Walau aku harus memakai topeng ini, aku akan tetap mencintaimu dengan segenap ketulusan hatiku. Semua tentangmu yang telah menyakitiku akan selalu kemaafkan. Hatiku akan selalu terbuka untukmu. Kau hanya perlu berbalik dan tersenyum karena diriku Sasuke-kun..

**END**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Aloo.. jumpa lagi sama Risaa. Maaf untuk cerita Risaa yang lagi lagi gak jelas ini. ah, bingung ah.. Risaa lagi pusing mikirin persiapan buat latian MOGD besok jadi ya gitudeh.. sekali lagi maaf banget. Risaa janji akn berusaha untuk buat yang lebih baik lagi. Jadi mohon dukungannya ya.. dan jangan lupa buat REVIEW ok!**

**Sebenernya Risaa nyelesain cerita ini karena janji sama mbak Vid. Kalo sampek Risaa gak update sampek subuh nanti, besoknya Risaa mesti traktir mbk Vid bakso di warung depan sekolah. Aduh.. lagi kena kanker gini malah disuruh traktir, apalagi dia minta yg porsi jumbo gitu.. hhh.. ok lah. Yang penting dengan update risaa kali ini, risaa gak jadi kena palak mbk Vid.. khekhekhe.. **

**Pokoknnya makasih buat yang udah mau baca. Jangan kapok sama tulisan tulisan Risaa ya. Semoga yang baca ama yang review cepet dapet jodoh..aminn.. yang baca gak review moga moga jodohnya ditunda.. ahaha..bercanda kok.. Sori! Risaa emang orang yang jail. Peace..**

**.**

**Salam Risaa**

**01/09/2014**

**20:59 WIB**


End file.
